


Thinker

by Loonywoif (Sunsinger)



Category: Andromeda (TV)
Genre: Drama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-12-28
Updated: 2003-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-05 16:29:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12798186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunsinger/pseuds/Loonywoif
Summary: Sometimes he thinks too much.





	Thinker

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Haven, the archivist: This story was originally archived at [Fandom Haven Story Archive (FHSA)](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Fandom_Haven_Story_Archive), was scheduled to shut down at the end of 2016. To preserve the archive, I began working with the OTW to transfer the stories to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. If you are this creator and the work hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Fandom Haven Story Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/fhsa/profile).

They are such contrasts. Similar in height, Dylan's a little taller. One has the richest, darkest blonde hair I've ever seen. It almost looks like those 'amber waves of grain' in that old song. Brushed back in soft waves, it was dark now with sweat ,and sticking to his forehead. My other lies spread out for once, in a seeming almost innocent sprawl. Knowing that this particular feline could be up and armed in less than 2 seconds, really made me feel safe. Both have those broad shoulders and are definitely built. Tyr is like a cat, all lines and grace. Dylan's built like a powerful dog. Strange I read that dogs and cats used to be enemies and fight a lot. Sorta like these two. One day they would rebuild the Commonwealth and the Kodiak Pride. One day, these two great man will wake up and wonder what the hell made then hook up with a scrawny, too thin, sickly young man. 

 

Tyr moved closer to his bedmate, "He's thinking again." 

 

Dylan grunted and wrapped his arms around the man next to him. "HARPER! Sleep. We aren't ever getting rid of you. You belong to us both and deal with it." 

 

"Listen to Captain Idiot and sleep. The children will wake us up soon enough." 

 

"Ok. Move over." Seamus Zelazny Harper Hunt Anasazi smiled and snuggled between his husbands. He really should sleep more, raising twenty-three orphan kids was a lot of work.


End file.
